A Year to Remember
by TheaWalker
Summary: Dean has one year left before he's dragged into hell and he plans to make the most of it. A year is a long time and its gives plenty of time for memories to be made. Missing brotherly scenes from season three.
1. prologue

A Year to Remember

By

TheaWalker

Prologue

Disclaimer – _I wish they did belong to me but they don't_

Author Note – _Story number two! I always felt that season three was lacking in brotherly moments and so I decide to write a few which I could see happening. Anyway please enjoy_

Summary – Dean has one year left before he's dragged into hell and he plans to make the most of it. A year is a long time and its gives plenty of time for memories to be made. Missing brotherly scenes from season three.

Pairings – _None which are important or long lasting!_

* * *

He had always known that one day he was going to die. It had been the only thing Dean Winchester had been sure of since he was four years old, that and the fact that he had to keep his younger brother Sammy safe.

It had gone without saying that he expected to die first, anything other then that would have probably broken him, shattering what little of himself he had kept safe from the brutal regime of his youth. He was the one most family orientated of the Winchester, the one whose mission seemed to be keeping them functioning as normally as possible.

He had taken responsibility for Sam from the minute his father placed him in his arm with a look of horror and told him to run. After that it had been simple, protect Sam. Keep him away from their father and the way of life for as long as he could. He kept him safe, he bathed him, fed him, read to him, gave him some sort of routine, dropped and picked him off at school, booked any doctor or dentist appointments the younger boy might need all the while trying to keep up with his own studies. He had been both a father and mother to Sam when he had been a child himself

He should have resented it, the loss of his youth, the burdens placed on his young shoulders which were crushing him but he never seemed to find the energy to do so. Instead he remained quiet, rarely speaking to anyone other then Sam unless they directly addressed him.

It had changed when he grew up, he went on the offensive instead, speaking to them before they spoke to him so he could lead the conversation into areas he felt safe and secure in. Speaking about the job was fine; speaking about Sam to him was fine. He could even cope with conversations including his Dad but anything else was off bounds.

He wondered whether anyone had noticed that everything he spoke about was purposely shallow. He spoke of food, music, TV shows, even his job, things which were unimportant and which revealed nothing of him self. The only thing he showed was his loyalty and love for Sam but he couldn't hide that even if he had been able to. Sam was everything to him and he watched out for him possessively.

The day Sam had died in his arms had been the day he died as well. He was still walking and breathing but everything which had made him who he was died. Their father was dead. Sam was dead. There was no reason why Dean should carry on living except he had known there had been a way, a way to save Sam. He could sell his soul to bring Sam back.

He hadn't even hesitated, the demon gave him a year which he accepted, hell he would have agreed if she had given him a week, a day even an hour anything to have Sam moving and talking again. Selling his soul didn't even seem a sacrifice as long as his brother came back to him.

When he left and returned and saw Sam alive his heart slowly began beating again, he sucked in deep breathes feeling as though he was breathing for the first time since it has happened. Sam was back, he hadn't failed him.

If the thought of hell terrified him he was able to push it back from his mind.

He would live each day as though it was his last, building memories which he hoped would stay with him in his agony.

Memories for Sam to keep.

All he knew was that he had been worth it.

* * *

Author note – _Here we go! the prologue is complete. Please review but no flames. Just so you know the other chapters will be a lot longer then this one _

Next chapter preview

"Come on Sam don't look at me like that, you know deep, deep down you want to come as well, I can see it written all over your face" Dean started, his smile widening into a grin as Sam shot him an annoyed look.

"What makes you think I want to go with you to a brothel?" Sam demanded, crossing his arm across his chest. Dean raised his eyebrow and pretended to give the question some thought.

"Well because you're a man for one and you're not gay unless you've been keeping secret. What straight male with a pulse wouldn't want to go and watch a strip show in a brothel?"

There was a moment hesitation before Sam allowed a smile to come to his face.

"I'll get my coat"


	2. Chapter 1

A year to remember

By

TheaWalker

Disclaimer – _I own none of them_

Author note – _Here's the first chapter! More to follow _

Summary – _Dean has one year left before he's dragged into hell and he plans to make the most of it. A year is a long time and it gives plenty of times for memories to be made. Missing brotherly scenes from season three_

Pairings – _None which are important or lasting._

* * *

Dean couldn't stop thinking about sex.

He knew he should, god knew there was enough going on around them for his mind to be focused elsewhere but he just couldn't help it. Every time he closed his eyes he would think about it… non stop.

He seriously needed to get laid. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been with a woman. Whenever it was if he had to think about it then clearly it was too long and something needed to be done about it.

He needed to find a woman.

He needed to stop thinking about it and actually do something about it.

Still he figured that thinking about sex was better then thinking about hell and his own death.

He definitely preferred thinking about sex.

A week had passed since he sold his soul. They had done one or two hunts, both of which had felt strange to him. Sam was constantly watching him with a look that made Dean squirm. It was almost as though Sam was disappointed in him and it was killing Dean. His brother must have known why he did it. He couldn't live without Sam and he quite frankly didn't want to.

All he wanted to do was make the most of his year. He wanted to hunt and kill as many evil sons of bitches as he could, he wanted to have sex with as many hot women as he wanted, he wanted to drink as much as he wanted and he wanted to spend time with Sam.

He just wanted the memories.

He didn't think it was that much to ask.

"Come on Sam, Don't be so lame, it's gonna be fun and haven't we deserved some fun?" Dean asked from where he was lounging on the bed, his back against the wall as he looked at his brother, a smile curving his mouth. Sam was sitting at the old desk, his laptop opening in front of him, his fingers tapping lightly against the wood in a catchy tune.

"I'm not being lame Dean" Sam replied, his eyes lifting to glare at Dean for a moment before he dropped them back to the computer screen.

"It is lame which makes you lame" Dean answered, glancing away to the side of him as he picked up the glass of whiskey on the bedside table. He took a sip before he spoke. "Come on, whatever you're doing can wait"

"I'm looking for a new case Dean; you're the one who always goes on about how we shouldn't be idle. Once a Hunt was over we looked for a new one end of story" Dean rolled his eyes. Trust that to be the one time that Sam listened to him, normally his brother ignored everything he said.

"Sam, we finished a case an hour ago, even we're allowed a break for one evening. We're allowed to rest" Sam made a huffing sound, his eyes meeting Dean's for a moment before he shook his head.

"What would you want to do if we stayed?" Sam asked a trace of defeat in his voice.

Dean grinned widely, sitting forward and rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah because that's not creepy" Sam muttered to himself

"Shut up Jerk" Dean said cheerfully ignoring the surprised look Sam shot him; Dean resisted rolling his eyes with difficulty. Sam always shot him the same look when he showed some happiness, was it really that rare?

"Bitch" Sam replied back automatically

"I couldn't help but notice when we drove in that there was a strip show on tonight. I want to go. I want to go and watch beautiful woman get naked to music and drink some whiskey with my prude of a baby brother"

"No" Sam replied instantly, shaking his head and looking back towards his laptop. "There's just no way. I haven't forgotten when I was 18 you know." he gave Dean a pointed look which Dean ignored with a shrug.

"It's a big brother's duty to initiate his baby brother into the world of adult entertainment" Dean stated "How was I to know that the woman would do that to you?" he tried to keep the grin off of his face.

"She was 200 pounds and she nearly crushed me during the laptop which you paid for" Dean didn't even try to keep the smile off of his face.

"Hey I thought you pointed her out, it was an honest mistake" he commented "I promise" he placed his hand over his heart and tried to force his expression into an innocent look.

"You look constipated" Sam said, a small smile coming to his face when he caught Dean's look. Dean grinned back.

"Shut it" he replied good naturedly "It would be fun, I promise to get you another lap dance, this time with a slim hottie"

"No" Sam replied. Dean smiled hearing the note of hesitation in his brother's voice. He had him now.

"Come on Sam, don't look at me like that, you know deep, deep down you want to come as well, I can see it written all over your face" Dean stated, his smile growing into a grin at the annoyed look Sam shot him.

"What makes you think I want to go with you to a brothel?" Sam demanded, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in his seat. Dean raised his eyebrow and pretended to give the question some thought.

"Well because you're a man for one Sammy and you're not gay unless you've been keeping secrets from me. What straight, red blooded male with a pulse wouldn't want to go and watch a strip show in a brothel?"

There was a moment's hesitation before Sam allowed a smile to come to his face.

"I'll get my coat" Dean jumped to his feet.

"That's my boy Sammy" he stated happily, grabbing his coat and forcing his arms into it "The show is due to start in 15 minutes so if we hurry we should be able to get there in time, hopefully get some front row seats as well"

Sam shook his head but complied with Dean's wishes, grabbing his coat and the key to the room as he followed Dean out of their motel room. He hadn't seen Dean look so alive all week, there was no way that he was going to be the one to bring his brother back down to Earth.

"Are we taking the impala?" Sam asked sparing a glance at Dean's pride and joy. Dean shook his head

"Not today Sam, the strip club is down the road and I want to drink and I want you to drink as well. Baby stays behind" Sam shrugged, shoving his hands into his pocket and followed Dean watching him carefully from the corner of his eyes.

He had noticed that Dean seemed much more aware of everything around him. He would stare and hesitate over things which he wouldn't normally have bothered with. Sam had woken up the night before to find Dean missing. He had glanced outside the window to see his brother lying on the hood of his car, arms behind his head simply staring at the sky.

Sam didn't know what had surprised him more.

The fact that Dean was stargazing or the fact that he actually looked peaceful for the first time in a long time.

"Sam, wake up we're here" Sam blinked as Dean's voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up his nose wrinkling as he took in the shabby looking building.

"Don't look like that" Dean remarked "It's not the outside that counts, it's the inside" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's smirk and followed him into the building. Dean paid and they entered the room.

The first thing that struck Sam was how large the room was. He had expected a sleazy small room smelling of sweat and booze but instead the room was open, tables littered everywhere most filled with men in suits talking quietly to themselves as they waited for the performance to start.

"This isn't half bad" Sam admitted

"I know I came and checked it out earlier" Dean remarked absently "This way" he stated, leading them to a table near the front that had a reserved sign on it "This is us" Dean stated with a grin as he sat down on one of the chairs directly facing the stage. Sam took the other one, glancing down at the reserved sign curiously.

"Dean Watson" he read out loud. Dean nodded with a shrug

"Couldn't use Winchester" he stated quietly "And I've been reading that Sherlock Holmes book you've been going on about and I kinda like Watson so I used the name" Sam blinked

"You've read Sherlock Holmes?" Sam demanded looking at his brother with wide eyes. Dean nodded.

"What can I say Sammy, I'm more then just a pretty face, now shut up the show is about to start" Sure enough the sound of soft music filled the room as the chatter died down.

Sam watched the women, a large grin on his face. As much as he hated to admit it the show wasn't half bad and the women were as hot as Dean had promised him. He turned to his brother to tell him but stopped as he caught the sad look on his brother's face before it was replaced with a pleased smile when he noticed Sam looking at him.

"Dean" Sam suddenly said attracting his attention

"What?" he demanded. Sam opened his mouth to speak before he closed it

"You know what never mind" he replied. Dean nodded turning his gaze back to the women

"Sam?" Dean remarked a moment later, not looking at his brother

"Yeah Dean?" There was a moment's pause

"Thanks for coming" Sam smiled

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Dude too much of a chick flick moment" Dean answered, taking a sip of his whiskey with a smile on his face.

Now all he had to do was pick which woman he was taking back to the motel with him.

Author note – _all finish! The next chapter should be up soon. Please review but no flames _


End file.
